


Need to Know

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem Barry Allen, Love, Pain, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one has to tell Sara what happened to her sister. Barri Allen is the woman for the job, but that is not the only thing that is going to be revealed when she joins the WaverRider in 2147</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything just the plot. I got really bored tonight and its getting really late so bare in mind with me please.

When Barri heard about what happened to Laurel, she didn't think she just ran to Star City. She went to their new lair the bunker, she found Oliver alone sitting at the computers. "She wanted to be the Black Canary one more time, before she gave it up." he told her. She leaned against the table next to him. He looked up at her, and noticed she wasn't wearing her Flash costume, she was in civilian clothes. He also noticed the necklace she was wearing, it was a snowflake, "What happened to the arrow on your necklace? You used to have an arrow along with the snowflake." he asked her. She looked down at her necklace, then back at him, " I love him Oliver, I've tried. I really did, but I can't not love him. I close my eyes and it's him that I see. It's the same way when you close your eyes and see Felicity." she told him in a watery voice. Oliver nodded, "Sara, whose going to tell Sara what happened to Laurel?" Oliver asked. Barri asked "Where is Sara?" He looked in the eyes, " On the Waverider with Ray, Kendra, Stein, Jax, Carter, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory time traveling to stop Vandal Savage with a Captain named Rip Hunter."Oliver told her. Barri just shook her head, "I'll tell her, I can time travel. Cisco and Hartley invented Time Wraith repellant for me." Barri told him. "Thank you." he told her, she stood up straight bent down kissed his forehead, then she left running back to Central City.

Barri had her suit on, a back pack on her shoulders as she entered the time vault. "Gideon." she said. "Yes Ms. Allen." the AI said, Barri took a deep breath, " Where is the Waverider?" She asked. "The Waverider is currently in 2147 Kasnia Conglomerate." the AI answered Barri. "Is it the same concept as traveling backwards as it is forward?" Barri asked waiting for a reply. " Yes" The AI stated. " Show me Kasnia Conglomerate in 2147, please." Barri said. "Certainly." Gideon said. Gideon brought up the picture she needed, Barri nodded and left the time vault and headed to the pipe line. She breathed in and out, then started to run. She jumped into the portal and started to concentrate. She was spat out in a middle of the field, she say the Waverider, and then snuck on, not wanting to get involved with the fight that is happening outside. She changed out of her Flash suit into dark jeans, army boots, and black tank top. Her necklace was visable, she pulled her brown hair up and into a ponytail. She swung her bag onto her right shoulder and started to look around. She came across Mick in a holding cell. He looked up at her, "Why are you locked up?' she asked, he snorted "I did a very bad thing." he stated, she shook her head at him. "Do you know who I am?"She asked, he nodded she left him and headed to the main room. As she entered she was greeted by Gideon "Hello Ms. Allen, everyone is currently not on board. They are currently fighting Vandal Savage." Barri sighed "I can see that Gideon" she stated as she sat down in the Captain's chair. She waited for everyone to come back.

Everyone entered the Waverider, as they entered the main room they saw a woman sitting in Rip's seat. She smiled at them as she stood up " Barri" Jax said running to her giving her a hug. She hugged him back, when the broke apart Kendra stepped up and got a hug, then Ray and Stein. When the hugging was done Barri turned and faced Rip. "Ms. Allen how did you get aboard my ship?' he asked, "Not the first time I timed traveled Hunter, and did you forget I have a Gideon of my own." she stated. Rip sighed, "No I did not, Why are you here?" Rip asked her, she crossed her arms over her chest "You know why?" She snapped. Everyone stepped back and took in the scene before them. Leonard just stared at Barri, and Sara noticed so she turned to the other knowing Leonard wouldn't talk "Who is she?" Sara asked, Ray answered her " That's Barri Allen, she's the Flash. And think Felicity told me that she slept with Oliver I don't know." Leonard turned his head and glared at Ray. Sara wanted to laugh. Everyone went back to watching Rip and Barri. "Hunter I need to speak with Sara Lance alone, cause I don't think you should be the one to tell her since I can heal faster than you." Barri stated. That got Sara's attention, " Tell me what?" Sara asked. Rip ignored her "That's not right, she was supposed to take the DA position." Rip said, Barri pinched the bridge of her nose "She wanted to be the Black Canary one more time before she hung it up. And don't I've done all the scenarios with Gideon and all the outcomes are worst." Barri said. Sara started to shake, "Tell me!" Sara yelled, Barri and Rip faced her "Sara right.' Sara nodded ' Oliver sent me cause I was the only one that could, I'm sorry Laurel. She's died, Damian Darhk made good on his promise, he killed her. Donna and Nyssa are taking care of your father...." Sara didn't hear what Barri said next because she was in shock. Ray helped her into her seat and strapped her in, Rip put them into the temporal time zone so he could repair his ship. Sara got out of her seat and left the room to get some air. She locked herself in her room, 'No, Laurel! Not her, she stronger than me. It's my fault she became the Black Canary, if I hadn't died she wouldn't have put on the mask.' she cried to herself. An hour later Sara came out of her room and went to the main room everyone was there but Barri, she sat down. She noticed that Leonard was beaten up and Mick was standing before them. Mick told them about the Time Hunters that are after them, he also said that we should run and he left the room. Len wasn't talking, "Where's Barri?" Sara asked Kendra. "She is taking a shower, than she's going to get settled in one of the vacant rooms, we're going to be here a while till the ship is fixed." Kendra answered, Leonard got up from his seat and left the room." What's wrong with him?" Sara asked to Leonard retreating back. "Everything, he thinks what happened to Mick was his fault." Jax said Everyone left it at that .

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of at series, I just haven't gotten around to posting the others yet.


End file.
